Wedding Wars
by singingstar289j
Summary: It's a couple years in the future, (Not gonna say a number) and Blythe and Josh are planning a wedding. Something happens, and things get out of hand. Will this wedding end in a divorce?
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! So, my fans, here it is. Not gonna say anything, BEGIN READING! **

Blythe's Pov

Josh and I were walking down the street. We were going to a surprise location. "Please tell me!" "Nope." Josh smiled mischievously. He had taken me to an unfamiliar part of town. "I'm glad we didn't take a car." I said as I pointed to the hundreds of cars backed up. Josh nodded. Soon, Josh covered my eyes. "Almost there!" It felt like, FOREVER before we got there.

"Okay...open your eyes!" I looked around. We were on top of the biggest building in Downtown City. I knew we had gone up some stairs! "This view is amazing!" I turned around to look at Josh for a response, and he was on one knee. I gasped. "Blythe Baxter, will you marry me?" "Yes! Yes, yes yes!" We hugged. I was in tears. "I love you." He smiled down on me. "I love you too."

**Again, another little preview for the beginning of this story. Don't forget to tell me your names for the girl dog in Doggie Drama! (I was gonna say female dog, but we all know what that means!) :) Toodles! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey party people! Yeah...I'm lame. :) Since I forgot to tell y'all (I live in the south.), this is the sequel to New Crush. In case you didn't read my little comment. So if ya haven't read that, some parts probably won't make sense to you. Here it is! **

Blythe's Pov

Josh and I called our parents, and sent invitations to all our friends and family. "Oh my god! I totally forgot!" I said to Josh. "I need to get someone to plan this thing!" "I can finish the stamps and stuff, go ahead." My new fiancé said. I smiled. "Thank you!" I kissed his cheek. "You are so sweet. I'll be back ASAP." I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. I pressed in some numbers. "Hey Youngmee, gather the gang and meet me at the LPS building. Yep. Uh-huh. Okay! Fabulous. See ya." I hung up. "Let's do this." I drove to LPS. "Mrs.T?" She walked out with her cane. "Blythe? Blythe Baxter?" She gasped. "I haven't seen you since your old working days!" She hugged me. "It's been so long." I smiled. "Great to see you too! Guess what?" "What is it dear?" "I'm...getting married!" "That's big news Blythe!" We hugged again. "Where are the pets now?" "Well dearie, believe it or not they are in the daycare center. They still come here." "Can I...?" "You may." She said happily. I ran to the back of the shop. "Guys?" "Blythe?" They all said. "Hey!" I squealed. "Blythe!" They shouted. We hugged, and I told them the big news. "I'm...getting..." Their eyes got wide. "MARRIED!" "That's fabulous!" "Can I paint your portrait for the wedding?" "I can organize it?" "Awesome! I can finally do my dance!" Vinnie tripped over his tail. "No, I'll do all the dancing." Penny said, then she tripped on her ribbon and fell on top of Vinnie. I giggled. "Still tripping up?" They blushed. "Who are you marrying?" Sunil asked me. I blushed a bit. "Um...I..." "She's not gonna tell us!" Pepper told the others. I sighed. "Okay. Calm down. I'm marrying...Josh!" "Josh? As in, Sharp?" Zoe asked. "Yes...?" "Yay! Who's planing the wedding?" She asked. "Well...that's the thing...ya see I-" "Blythe?" I heard Sue call out. "This is the thing. I'm back here!"

Russell's Pov

Blythe's friends came in. "So...what's up?" "I wanted to tell you in person. I'm getting...MARRIED!" They all celebrated and ...such. "That's great Blythe! Sweet Delights HAS to cater!" Youngmee said. "Definitely. You girls will be bridesmaids. Jasper, I talked to Josh. He said you had to be a groomsman." "Awesome!" "Who's planning the wedding? If nobody, can we?" Sue asked. The others nodded. "Haven't picked anybody yet...still deciding! I'm sure you guys have to get going so, yeah. Bye, shoo, get outta here you crazy kids! Hehe..." They left, and Blythe turned to us. "Yeah...that's the other thing. My friends." "Why can't we,as well?" I asked. "I would like to help!" Zoe said. "Yeah!" "Please?" "Come on!" The other pets said from behind us. "Hey! This is a really huge decision. Especially since I don't have a mom...I'll try to include you guys in something. Oh gosh, I promised I'd meet Josh...talk to you guys later." She left the pet shop. I looked at the ground sadly. Zoe started rubbing my back. "What's wrong?" "I think Blythe...isn't going to pick me. I mean, I'm the big organizer!" "Shhh...it's fine. Look," She turned my head to face hers. "stress is all a part of wedding planning. Everything will be fine in the end dear. Just calm down and relax. Do it for me?" I looked into her eyes. "Okay, for you." I smiled. "Good. Whenever you feel stressed just inhale and exhale." I did as she said. "Fabulous, but you still seem tense." "Sorry, I'm not good at 'relaxing.'" "Maybe this will help." She kissed me. "That definitely feels better." "Good. Now, I'm going to start planning my bridesmaid walk!" Of course. I rolled my eyes. That's my Zoe.

**Yep Russell, that's our Zoe! :) Hope ya liked it! Any questions? Ideas? Let me know! PM, or review me! Toodles! XOXO, Singing**!


	3. 3 I actually did 1,000words! :)

**This chap: Blythe talks to Josh about ability to communicate with animals! And, disasters come with the wedding. Enjoy!**

Penny's Pov  
"Vinnie I have to do the dance!" "No! I do a perfect waltz!" "I have to represent the dance of love!" "No, I'm dancing!" "I'm dancing!" I was in rage! Vinnie is SO not dancing for the wedding! Reception maybe, but not during the main part! We both huffed and stormed away. I looked back at him. He looked too, so I quickly turned away. I was right, he was wrong. He was just being stubborn...right? Blythe will pick me! I'm certain...maybe...  
Sunil's Pov  
"Do you guys think that this wedding will end...badly?" I was twisting my tail nervously. "Sunil chillax! Everything will be fine...unless..." Pepper said. "Unless what?" "All hell breaks loose, but whatever." "Pepper! Can't you be serious about something for once? What if it ends in war?!" "I can be serious! Can't YOU be cool? Level headed? Oh, wait, I think NOT!" "You are impossible!" "Whatever! I don't need you!" Wait..did she just..hmph! Who cares? Not me, that's who. Minka ran over to me. "I heard the entire thing! Sunil...are you two...broken up?" I stopped dead in my tracks. Pepper...me... "Minka! We...I...did we just? I think...we did." "No! You're perfect together! Why!" "I feel the same way, Minka." I said under my breath.  
Minka's Pov  
Sunil walked off sadly. I pouted. They looked so cute together, why would they break up? I spotted Pepper sitting in a corner. She seemed...depressed! That's not the Pepper I know! Everything just seemed...wrong.

Blythe's Pov  
Josh finished the invitations. "They look amazing!" I kissed his cheek. "Thank you." "No problem. I've just gotta head to the post office and-" I pressed my finger to his lips. "I'll take care of it! It's no trouble. Plus, I have to take care of something." "Fine. At least let me make dinner?" "Fine." I smiled. "Make sure it's good!" I called out as I walked out the door. He gave me a thumbs up. I drove over to LPS. Business first, mail later. "Back so soon?" "Hi Mrs Twombly!" "Need something?" I sighed. "Just advice." "Wedding problems?" "How'd ya know?" I said sarcastically. She giggled. "Ya know dear, it may seem problematic now, but it will all be worth it for the love you two will cherish." It seemed a bit cheesy, but Mrs.T actually made sense. "Thanks Mrs.T!" I went into the back of the shop. "Hey guys...woah..." Everything seemed gloomy. Minka swung over. "Hey Blythe." Minka? Acting...sad? "Why...know what? Never mind." I'll just find out later. "Minks can I ask you something?" "Yeah, just go ahead." "I have to pick somebody to plan the wedding, but I'm having a horrible time deciding. And..I think I need to talk to Josh about it." "What's so wrong with that?" "I think...I need to tell him I can talk to animals." "What?" "I said I-" "I know but, that's gonna be hard Blythe." "Yeah, he'll probably think I'm insane. I don't care! I HAVE to tell him!" "Whatever you think. You're usually right." "Thanks Minka!" I gave the little monkey a squeeze. Before you know it I was out the door on the way to deliver the invites.  
Russell's Pov  
Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles came in through the hole. "Hey Russell Bo Bussell!" "Hey guys. Did you hear?" "What's the huge news ba booze?" "Blythe's getting married!" "That's great! Yay!" "Wow! Blythie Wyithie's getting married chim cherried!" "Um..what?" "What?" She did her usual crazy...thing. "Anywhoo, what's upsy dupsy?" "Yeah...it's kinda...depressing in here." I looked about. Frowning faces everywhere. "Huh...never really noticed it. Oh well, see you guys." I went over to Pepper. "Hey, what's wrong with everybody?" "None of your beeswax!" She snapped at me. "Okay..." That means, don't mess with me, in my Pepper to Russell dictionary. Luckily, Zoe was nearby. "What is wrong with everybody?" "I have NO idea, but do you know what I just found out? Digby is invited to the wedding!" She was still steamed at him. "What?!" "I know! Blythe and Josh invited every pet, Pom, Esteban, Scout. The list just keeps going!" "At least most of them are nice." "Well I cannot be in the same room with the dog that had gotten a girl with practically the same name as me!" It's true, Digby was a HUGE jerk. As far as we know, he was still single. "Shhh. Calm down. I'll make sure to keep you guys separated!" She smiled. "Thanks, you're the best Russell." She gave me a tender kiss. "Anything for my favorite dog!" Zoe winked. "Well, you'd better come up with a plan for the wedding! You know, Blythe should pick you. You are the best for these things." "I wouldn't say the best..." "Nonsense! Now go go. Lots of things to do!"  
Pepper's Pov  
I saw Zoe and Russell being all mushy and romantic and stuff. Why can't we be like that? They stuck together through all that drama at the pet shop even though it put their relationship on the line. It infuriated me! "Sunil why?" I wept. "You too?" I looked up and giggled a little. "Sorry. Just heard you and thought we could talk." "It's okay Penny. I need someone to talk to." "This wedding has torn us apart. But I'm doing the dance! Vinnie's 'hip hop' isn't graceful or beautiful or anything! My dance is that, not his!" I nodded. "Why don't they understand? I am serious..." I complained. "I know! It's not fair." I got up, I needed some fuel. "Promise me you won't be mad if I go ask Vinnie for something." She shrugged. "Whatever. We're not together anymore." I saw a single salty tear fall down her cheek. She sniffles. "Go Pepper. I'll,*sniffle*, be fine." "I-" She shooed me away. Awww. She seemed so miserable. It made me cry too. "Vinnie, can *sniffle* borrow your headphones?" "Pepper? Something wron-" "Don't ask! Headphones!" "Sure take 'em. But I'll need them back for MY BIG DANCE NUMBER." He said louder than he should. "Look dude, just give them to me!" The green gecko placed them in my paws. "Thank you." I pressed the radio button and listened to Pop music. "And after all this time, I'm still into you. I should be over all the butterflies!" Ugh, no. "Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not over just yet, but we can learn to love again!" No! "Stay,stay,stay. I've been lovin you for quite some time, time, time." Seriously! I just wanted a good song to perk me up! Is that too much to ask?*  
Blythe's Pov  
I pulled into our garage. "Josh? I mailed them!" "Yay! I just finished dinner." It smelled delicious. "It smells  
amazing." We sat down and began eating. After a few minutes, I decided to break the news. "Josh, I'm going to tell you something no other human being on this planet knows about me. No matter what I say you may not think I'm insane, or mental, because I really can't help it!" "No matter what tragic or happy news, I will love you Blythe Baxter. Slash future ." We grinned. "Okay, I'll just be straightforward. I can understand animals. Like, talk to them and understand what it is saying." I let it set in. "Wow...that's...fascinating! Incredible and crazy awesome! How?" I told him the story of how the pets and I came to be. "Blythe, no matter how weird anything is, I will stand by your side." "I will too." We kissed on it. "So...what is it like? Talking to animals?" "It's exhilarating! Awesome, weird at first, and now it's second-nature. It's like talking to a person." "I promise I will never tell a soul. Cross my heart." He took it easier than I thought!

***It was fate Pepper. It's telling you two to stop being so stubborn and idiotic and get back together with the perfect guy for you. :)* I did the whole music scene because I like it when things are meant to be! Toodleeesss! Sorry I'm bored. See ya! (Wouldn't wanna be ya! Ha ha ha! -****_Helicopter Dad_****)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry it's been a while! I'm working on some other projects...so I had to delete LPS high! :( I know, but I had to discontinue it. I just didn't know where it was heading. Sorry, but** **I will keep this story going! :) **

Youngmee's Pov

"Hey Blythe! Decide who's running the wedding yet?" She was having some issues with the wedding, but who wouldn't? "Ugh, you have NO idea. I want the pets to be involved, but I also want my best friends to be by my side. I just don't know what to do!" She began rubbing her temples. "It's fine Blythe, as long as I get to be a bridesmaid and cater the wedding, I'm perfectly happy." She smiled happily. "Thanks Youngmee. You are the best friend a girl could have." "If I were you, I'd make a list of all my friends, what they like to do, and available jobs for the wedding." I stated. "Youngmee...you are a...GENIUS!" She grabbed my shoulders."I am aren't I?" I said jokingly."Thankyouamilliontimesgottagorightnowsoby ethanksBFF!" "Um...no biggie." Well, time to start planning! The wedding was in 2 weeks. I texted Blythe about what cake she wanted. Then, I realized something. "Oh my GOD! I cannot believe I'd forgotten!" I dialed Sue and Jasper quickly. "Guys, we have an emergency!"

Sunil's Pov

"Vinnie, I need some advice." I was terribly burdened with all the drama between Pepper and I. "Don't bother coming to me for help." He snapped. "Someone's in a bad mood." I was glad I wasn't alone. "Leave me alone! I'm too sad and angry to talk right now, buddy." I frowned. "What is wrong Vinnie?" The gecko didn't answer. "I'll just leave you with your thoughts." I shrugged. No one was happy today. Well, except Zoe. "Hello Sunil." Hmmm...that was strange. Zoe's greetings usually went like this: "Hello Sunil, darling. Isn't everything just fabulous?" But not today. She lifted her head to look at me. "I feel so dreadful. Anger has filled my soul." She said dramatically. I sighed. "Sadness has filled the abyss in my heart." I mumbled to myself.

Josh's Pov

Blythe came home and started making a list of something. "Honey...what are you doing?" "I've figured out how to solve my...err, I mean our, problems!" My fiancé said excitedly. "I don't know..." "I have everyone's job figured out!" I glanced at the paper. "Are you sure you want-" "Positive." "Okay, whatever you want, I'll have." "Yay! Thank you!" She kissed my cheek. "I have a feeling this wedding is gonna be great!"

**THE NEXT DAY, AND 1 TRIP TO LPS LATER**...

Blythe's Pov

I have a feeling this wedding is gonna be a disaster! I was going to tell the pets what jobs they had for this exciting occasion, but they didn't let me get a word in. They kept butting heads! It all went something like this..."Penny:I'm gonna dance! Right Blythe? Vinnie:No, I will! Tell her Blythe! Pepper:Please, neither of you can dance, you'll just trip over the flower petals! Haha! Sunil:Pepper, this is serious! Pepper:I am SO being serious! Zoe:Blythe, how DARE you invite Digby here? You do remember what happened, right? Russell:Yeah, you know that Zoe will be swept of her feet,um...paws, by him again right? Zoe:And what is THAT supposed to mean?! Minka:Blythe, please make them stop!" It got so out of control! "Josh, this isn't at all what I had planned!" "What happened?" "The pets. They were arguing the whole visit! Maybe...letting them be apart of our special day is a bad idea." He hugged me. "We'll get through it. You always do. If they are your true friends, they'll come to their senses and put all this crap aside for what really matters, the day that's all about us and our love for each other." I smiled. "You're right, you're always right." "I know right." He grinned. "Haha! Yeah, sure you are." "Oooo, someone's envious of my amazing genius." "Sureeee, whatever you tell yourself." "Hey!"

**What a great ending. I'm so proud of myself...(wipes away tear). Oh, BTW follow my Instagram account! fandomfans**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps... :P Sorry if this chapter is bad, I went through SUCH a horrendous week! It felt WAY longer than it should've. I have also started singing lessons. I'm pretty awesome at it. If I do say so myself. Have fun, enjoy, and whatnot. **

Penny's Pov

"Honestly! Russell is overreacting! Digby can NEVER have me. Ever again. If really wanted me, he wouldn't do what he did!" Zoe was complaining to me about the upcoming wedding, and how Digby, Madame Pom, etc., were invited. Meanwhile I was in panic mode, but I was still tuned in to what Zoe was saying. "Zoe! Say that again!" "If he really-" "No, before that, before that." "Russell is overreacting?" Overreacting. "Thank you Zoe! You are the best puppy in the world!" "Puppy?!" I was overreacting. Vinnie and I were being SUCH idiots! Everyone must have been like, "Ugh there those two go again! Always fighting. We have problems too!" I was being completely terrible to my friends, and my boyfriend. "Vinnie!" "Oh. It's you. Well, I have no interest of talking to you right now." "Vinnie, I'm so s-" "Just leave me alone Penny Ling! We obviously aren't meant to be if we're arguing like this." I glanced at his face. He looked so miserable! I felt my heart shatter into a thousand little pieces. "But I want to apol-" "Please. Just go." If he didn't want to talk, how would I tell him how sorry I am?

Russell's Pov

So stupid. I kept face pawing and face pawing. Why did I let Zoe know my true feelings? It's like I couldn't even control it. Ugh...my life. Anyone want to switch lives with me? I'll do it. I can't get the look on her face out of my mind! Steaming mad, red, and a little...hurt? I wish that it had never happened! It's just...(sigh) whenever Digby came and Zoe was still in love with him, I used to get so jealous about Shot. Even though I try to act calm, for the shop's sake, and hide my emotions, sometimes things just bust out of me. If I had a superpower, I would fix love. But I'm not Sunil. Unfortunately.

Minka's Pov

Things were now EVEN WORSE in the pet shop! I thought it wasn't possible, why Russell!? I thought if one couple could at least get through it all, everything would be great, but no. I feel so helpless and upset. Like the only thing I can do is curl up into a ball and cry. "Pepper, can't you work things out with Sunil?" "Not until HE apologizes." She huffed and crossed her arms. I trudged over to Sunil, which felt like I was walking through a BUNCH of snow! "Sunil, PLEASE apolo,apilo?" I forgot the big word Pepper said! "Apologize? No." Sunil said twisting his tail and looking sadly at his paws. Aww. They both looked...so sad. I felt my eyes fill with tears.* "Well, FINE! If neither of you will, then this place will be in a war of love and pain FOREVER!" I crawled into the dumbwaiter and began to cry.

***I actually felt my eyes fill with tears** **as I wrote** **this. So** **SAD! :( Sorry it took a while guys. I'll try to faster, Pinkie Pie promise. XOXO, Singing**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: This chapter is strictly Zoe/Russell. Awww! You guys are like, the best. Seriously, every review makes me cry tears of joy. Hugs to ALL! :) So, I know you all are DYING for some more Wedding Wars, so here ya go. Also, if you see any mistakes that confuse you in my story, that's the auto correct on my iPod! Sorry bout that. **

Zoe's Pov

I went inside the dumbwaiter. "I miss those days." I said, smiling while I gripped the old rope with my paw. There was nothing in Blythe's old apartment. It's been empty ever since she left for college. I heard a noise at the top, it sounded like a blind opening. "Hello?" Blythe? "It's Zoe, Blythe!" I began to pull on the rope. After pulling for like, ever, on the rope, I finally reached her room. "What are you doing? How'd you get up here?" "Oh...I may or may not be moving back in..." "WHAT?! OMG! That's so FABULOUS!" If she and Josh moved back in, this place would be a LOT happier! "Ah ah ah! You have to fix the pet shop's problems before I start packing." I frowned. "But, I don't know how! Everything is just...out of place." "Well then, you'll just have to figure it out." I sighed. But...how?

Russell's Pov

Alright Russell. Stop pitying yourself, and get down to business. I began brainstorming what to say to when I apologize to Zoe. I grabbed my clipboard and made a list. "Hey Russell. What's up." Minka said sadly. "Busy. Zoe. Apologize."

Minka's Pov

(GASP!) That's the ginormous word Pepper used! "Yay! Someone is at least TRYING to be sorry!" I clapped my hands excitedly. "Yayyayyayayayay!" I yelled throughout the pet shop. "Minka. Quiet." Russell said, still jotting down notes. "Oops." Buttercream came over. "What's shakin bacon?" "Hi Buttercream! Russell's trying to...say he's sorry to Zoe!" "That's fantasticly wastic! Good for you Russell Bo Bussell!" "So Buttercream, how are the treats coming along for the wedding?" "Youngmee is doing a good wood jobby, Bobby!" "My name's not Bobby. Or is it?" Hmmm...

Zoe's Pov

I circled around the dumbwaiter. Ugh! "Stupid Blythe." I muttered. I decided to go to her apartment anyways, it was a good thinking spot. I began to pace the floor. What to do? Who first? With some work, I could probably break Sunil... "Zoe?"

Russell's Pov

"Oh. It's you. I am SO not in the mood!" Zoe said. "Well, get over it. You need to hear me out." Zoe turned her back to me. I took a deep breath. "Zoe Trent, I am terribly sorry for all of my mistakes." No response. "Ahem, and I realize that I am an idiot and a jerk. You probably know that I despise Digby, and am very jealous of him. But, I don't want anyone to interfere with my Zoe. I promise that I will be less possessive, and more reasonable." I glanced up. She still did not turn around. "If you loved me, you wouldn't be so...rude to me! I am totally over Digby! You knew that. I thought you understood." I heard the sadness in her voice. "I do understand! It's just that...Digby is sly and sneaky and could steal you away in a heartbeat!" "Well, he didn't. Nothing will fix this Russell. Nothing you can say will repair this dilemma." She said,firmly. I stopped for a moment and thought I could do to fix this. "I bet this will." I said with a small smile. I cleared my throat and began to spin my tale. "I was walking aimlessly with my owner on the sidewalk of Downtown City..." _I spotted a beautiful purple dog near me. My owner left me to go inside a shop. I was happy to be close to the girl I had my eyes on. She appeared to be very sassy, so when it began pouring rain, I thought she would run for the hills. I was surprised when she began singing and snapping her paws. "I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain!" She grabbed my paw and said three simple words I remembered for years, "Dance with me_." _Her hair and hat were dripping wet, and I imagine I probably looked the same. However, this dog was much prettier than I looked in the rain. She flung out her arm, so I mirrored her motion. I twirled her in a circle and she went back into my arms. The girl then let go of my paw, which felt empty and cold without hers intwined with mine, and leaped and spun about_. _Suddenly, she slipped because of the water! It felt like slow motion. I stretched out my arms and caught her. We were both breathless. "Zoe? Zo-Zo?" "Um, uh thanks." Then, she left me standing in the rain speechless, and alone. "_

I let Zoe take my story in for a moment. "After that, I never saw her again. Until I came to Littlest Pet Shop, and found her again. I never mentioned it though; I was afraid you would have no idea what I was talking about." Zoe still had her backed turned away from me. "Russell Ferguson," she turned around and finally faced me. Uh-oh. She looked steaming mad! "I cannot believe you...remembered!" She exclaimed and hugged me tightly. I was still recovering from my shock. I sighed. "Thank you." I said silently.

Little did thy know, Blythe was sitting in the doorway. "Looks like Zoe did a good job fixing things at the pet shop."

**Yay** **me! :) Almost time to** **hear wedding bells ring** **guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I've been on my Instagram account A LOT lately! fandomfans I've just been bored**. **Anywhoo, this** **chapter will blow your mind! **

Russell's Pov

Today was a wedding rehearsal for the pets category of the wedding. "All right everyone! Take your seats!" Everything had to be perfect

according to Zoe, which is the whole reason why Esteban, Scout, Pom, Shahrukh, Buttercream, Sugar Sprinkles, L-Zard and his crew, Shivers, Princess Stori, Digby (who was, in fact, alone), and the LPS gang were all gathered in the church where the ceremony would take place. Vinnie took his place at the DJ station. Zoe stood at the microphone and cleared her throat. She gave Vinnie a thumbs-up, and gave me a secret wink. She began to sing, "Here comes the bride, all dressed in white..." You get the idea. The girls, Minka, Pepper, etc., lined up behind where Blythe would stand. Sunil stood behind what would be Josh's place. Everyone looked expectantly at me, because I was standing podium where the priest would be. I glanced at Zoe. Before I knew it, she her mouth was open and her beautiful singing voice was projected throughout the church. The plan had worked!

Zoe's Pov

"I'm breakin' down

Gonna start from scratch

Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch

My lips are saying goodbye

My eyes are finally dry

I'm not the way that I used to be

I took the record off repeat

It killed me but I survived

And now I'm coming alive

I'll never be that girl again

No oh oh [x2] (Zoe points and stares at Digby accusingly.)

My innocence is wearin' thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on

Oh oh oh [x2]" Oh, Digby. You have NO idea how long I've wanted to say this! (Fifth Harmony, Miss Movin' On) The music began to change.

"Can't count the years on one hand

That we've been together

I need the other one to hold you

Make you feel, make you feel better

It's not a walk in the park

To love each other

But when our fingers interlock,

Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it

'Cause after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm into you (I'm into you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you." (Paramore, Still Into You) That one was for Pepper and Sunil.

"Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again!" (Pink ft. that guy named Nate from F.U.N., Just Give Me a Reason) Vinnie and Penny.

"You took the time to memorize me:

my fears, my hopes, and dreams.

I just like hangin' out with you, all the time.

All those times that you didn't leave;

It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life.

Stay.

I've been loving you for quite some time.

No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad mad.

So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay!

Stay, stay, stay.

I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.

You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.

But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay." For everyone! Just stay together! (Taylor Swift, Stay Stay Stay) I finished and left the building with Russell. Everyone looked at each other as we walked out of the church.

Sunil's Pov

"What..." "Just..." "Happened...?" Minka, Penny, and myself said. Our guests in the audience were leaving. Minka went back to the pet shop with everyone else.

Pepper and I locked eyes. "Okay. I admit it! I'm sorry I'm not very relaxed." I said rubbing my neck. "I'm sorry for being such an idiot and not taking control over by silliness." "I suppose it can't be helped, your funniness is overpowering!" I nudged her. "It's in your nature Sunil. Being scared makes up your personality! Which is why I love you." She smiled. I smiled back. The skunk rested her head upon my shoulder, our arms linked as we walked out of the building.

Vinnie's Pov

"Penny, can you forgive me for being lame and stupid?" I was so freaking stupid! "I have an idea how I can." She said mysteriously. "And...what would that be?" I asked nervously. She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her. I smirked and took the lead. "Tango!" I yelled. She giggled as I dipped her low. "And a 1 23, and a 123..." She said as we danced around the floor. "Hey Vinnie?" "Mmhmm?" "Why don't we dance...together for the wedding?" I face palmed myself. "We...are the biggest idiots in the world!" The purple panda laughed and replied, "You know it." We began to dance again.

**:D Okay...probably didn't blow your mind. You just fangirled! I just wanted to add songs to this because...well, they** **fit the situation. Well...bye! **


	8. Chapter 8 Finale Pt1

**Hey guys. So I might not, MIGHT, be updating my other stories for a while. Because I'm trying to wrap up Wedding Wars. So yeah, this will be the chapter where everything kinda falls** **into place. **

Sue's Pov

"Blythe!" I waved her over to the table where Youngmee, Jasper, and I were sitting. "Come on! It's Taco Tuesday!" Yes we were at a Mexican restaurant only because it was Taco Tuesday. Thanks Jasper. I rolled my eyes. "You know what that means?" He nudged Blythe. "Ooooo, hard one. Um...tacos?" She smiled. "Si!" We laughed. "Good times. Good times." Youngmee said. "Anyways," Blythe spoke. "I have something MAJOR to talk to you guys about."

Blythe's Pov

Deep breath. Seem chill, calm. The spotlight was on me as they stared at me, waiting for my piece. "Well, Josh and I have been thinking..." Here goes nothing. "WAIT!" I have Jasper a death stare. "Waiter's here." He grinned sheepishly.

"Ahem. Thank you. Blythe, please continue." Sue said. "We..." "GASP! Are you...not marrying?!" Youngmee asked. "What? No!" "Oh. Okay, go on." "No more interruptions!" Time to reveal the truth. "Guys, I want you to be a vocal point on my big day, but there's some other people I want to be involved too. They've been with me every step of the way, just like you guys. I'd like for you to meet them." I grabbed the box Josh made just for the pets. I grabbed one of them. "Gross Pepper!" I whispered to her. "Hehe. Sorry." I set her on top of the table. Good thing we chose outside table! "This is Pepper." "Hi!" "She said hi." Oh no! I shouldn't have said that! I began to sweat nervously. "What? How could you possibly know THAT?" Youngmee asked. "All right. I guess it's time for you guys to know. I can..."

**Yes! Cliff hanger! Mwahaa! Will Blythe tell them the truth? Will they believe her? Will Jasper ever get his tacos? Find out when we return to Wedding Wars. Dun dun dun! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Pt2 Finale

**So guys, I am sorry I didn't update in the past few days. I sorta kinda got hooked onto the TV show My Babysitter's A Vampire, and watched Season 1 and 2 in entire night! Hehe...heh...whew. So, um, enjoy.**

Blythe's Pov

"can...BEEP! BEEP!" Thank gosh for Josh. Heh, I rhymed. "Gotta take this." I walked to the corner of the street. "Josh? What is it now?" I asked him. "Hey Blythe! It's not Josh, it's Zoe." "Zoe? What's up? How can you use a phone?" "I've used my owners' phones before. Anyways, HUGE prob!" "Let's get this over with." "Josh may or may not be passed out!" "WHAT?!" "Well, it all happened like this..."

Josh walked into the pet shop. "Hey Anna." "Oh, hello Josh!" She smiled and waved. "Mind if I go check on the pets for Blythe? She's out with some friends." "Go ahead! It's fine."

"Hey there little ones!" Josh pet Zoe and Russell's heads. "Ow! Spines!" Josh cried out. "He messed up my hair!" Zoe said to the others. The hedgehog rolled his eyes. "Be right back guys." Josh jogged out the pet shop's doors and into the apartment the newlyweds were going to buy. He explored the house, then went to Blythe's old room. "Whew! Sure is stuffy in here. I'll need to get that checked out..." He spotted a window. "This should help for now." He grunted and pushed and pulled, until finally, he got it open. "What the-" A dumbwaiter? "This is the best!" He climbed inside. (Blythe made it bigger the day Zoe found her up there.) "How to get down...?" "Aha!" He snapped his fingers and began pulling on the rope. Josh was doing fine, until he heard Zoe's loud barks that were very VERY shrill. It scared him and,"AHH!" Josh had no control over the rope. The dumbwaiter was spiraling out of control! Or, at least the rope was.

CRASH! "Um..what the heck happened in there?" Penny asked aloud. "Russell, be a dear and go check. Please?" "Fine Zoe." He pulled on the curtain and it went up. Out popped Josh, falling to the ground. "WHAT WAS HE DOING IN THERE?!" Zoe said, panicking. "Who cares about that, what matters is that Blythe is GOING TO KILL US!" Russell screamed. "What should we do?! We have a man that looks dead in the pet shop!" "Um..maybe he's sleeping!" Penny said, trying to be positive, so that Blythe would not harm them. "Why would he sleep IN THE DUMBWAITER?!" Russell shouted. "I have an idea!" Zoe exclaimed.

"And...?" Zoe had stopped her story. "The idea was to steal Mrs.T's cell phone. Oh! We put Josh on that purple chair. Ya know, the one with the bone pillow?" "I'm coming over right now." Seriously? How do I get ALL the bad luck?!

"Sorry guys, Taco Tuesday is cut short." I returned to the table where my friends had been served their tacos. "It's fine. What happened?" Sue asked. "Josh had a dumbwaiter incident. He's unconscious right now!" I was frightened, lost. "Whoa! This isn't something you can do alone Blythe! Come on guys, grab your stuff." "But...my TACOS!" Jasper whined. "Shut it Jasper!" Sue punched him in the arm. "Ow! Okay, sheesh."

At the shop...

Russell's Pov

"Blythe's on her way!" "Good. The faster the better." I said to Zoe. We were the only ones in the shop. The rest were with Blythe because I told Blythe Zoe, Penny, and I could look after the shop. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Zoe seemed to be sweating, which is funny because she almost never sweats. "I can only hope. What's wrong? You're sweating." "What? Sweating? Me? Pfff! That's preposterous!" She rubbed the back of her neck. I folded my arms and gave her "a look". "Really. The actress can't fool me this time!" "Ugh! Fine. It's just...I feel like I'm to blame for this." "You? Why?" I raised an eyebrow. "Well...I don't know why okay! I just have this guilty feeling." "That's certainly bizarre." "Isn't though?" Suddenly, Blythe, her friends, and the rest of the LPS pets burst through the doors. "Where's Josh?"

**Cliffy! :P See ya next chap!**


	10. Chapter 10 (Not really a chapter)

**Guys guys guys guys! OMG! Season 3 of My Babysitter's a Vampire THIS MONTH. AHHHHhhhHHHhHh! Sorry. Ahem. Please return to your regularly scheduled fanfics. Thank you. (Sorry just thought I'd inform you of this info that I'm freaking out about!) :DDDDDDD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. After these next two chapters, this story will FINALLY be over! I say finally because I have to do two other LPS stories, and plus, this is exciting, I plan to release two new stories around the holiday season! One is for My Babysitter's A Vampire, so not you guys unless you want to read it, and the other is for LPS! Not sure if it will be a one chapter, or if it will become as long as New Crush or this story, but I'll leave you the title at the end of this chapter for you guys to look out for! **

Josh's Pov

"Huh? Ow! My head!" I moaned in pain. "I imagine it feels painful." Blythe said, holding an ice pack to my forehead. "Wha-" "What happened? Well..." And so Blythe told me all about what Zoe told her. "Darling, it was not pretty." "Um...what was that?" "What was what?" "That voice! Where did it come from?!" I panicked. Was I hallucinating too? "I think I'm hearing things." "Ooh! I can hear things too! Like I can hear..." I tried to tune out whatever I was hearing, but it wouldn't stop. "Minka! Hush up!" "B-B-Blythe?" "Yes Josh? You've turned as white as a ghost!" "Um..was one of these pets here named...Minka?" "Yes...why?" "It's absolutely preposterous, I know, but well, you remember when you got into that dumbwaiter incident?" She nodded. "Well...I think the same thing happened to me!" And that was when Blythe fainted.

1 hour later...

Blythe's Pov

"Blythe? Blythe? Wake up." "Josh?" "Um yeah?" "Do you mean...you can understand animals too?" "That's exactly what I mean." He said. "Guys? Can one of you come here for a sec?" The pets pushed Minka out towards Josh and I. "Minka, please say something to Josh." I said, gesturing toward him. "Hi there! I'm Minka, the artsy one of the bunch!" "I-I can h-hear her! Can she understand me too?" "Every word!" "This is...SO COOL!" "Whoa there !" I grabbed his hand. "You can never tell anyone about this secret we share. Promise?" "I promise. No telling a soul." "Good. Now that you are an...understander, I guess...you must vow to protect the pets and help them whenever possible or necessary, because they're like family to me. And I love them with all my heart." I smiled down at them. "Here come the waterworks." Vinnie squeaked. Penny Ling patted his back, tears in eyes as well. "How is she so cheesy, yet everything she says is so tear-jerking?!" Pepper asked no one in particular. "I think I'm gonna like this new family." Josh grinned.

**Aww! Okay, so new story. **

**Title: The Story Behind You and Me**

**So, there you have it folks. Next chapter is last one! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow. Can't believe I made it to this point! After countless days of writing...um..typing, and thinking. Re-reading reviews and earlier chapters, we are here. Another complete story (novel?) :). The sequel is finished;nevertheless, I still have more stories to continue. Whatever. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?**

Blythe's Pov

I feel like I'm about to cry, be sick, dance around crazily, and go space monkey like Minka all at the same time. Mixed emotions, to be exact. I give my little and big bridesmaids their dresses and accessories. "Do you need help with your dress?" "Your hair?" "Feeling nervous?" Yeesh! They weren't even the ones about to become married, and they were freaking out more than me!

Meanwhile on the groom'a side...

Josh's Pov

"Ready for this bro?" Russell asked me. "I've been waiting for this moment my entire life, why wouldn't I be ready?" I straightened my carnation that was pinned to my tuxedo, made by my lovely bride. "If I were in your shoes, I would be sweating nervously!" Sunil exclaimed. "Don't worry Sunil. One day, when this happens to you, you'll be relaxed when you're up there standing with the girl that was meant to be for you." Sheesh I'm sappy.

3rd Person Pov

"Please rise." The priest said. Sunil, Russell, and Vinnie stood behind Josh nervously. Although, Josh was WAY more nervous than them. In walked the flower girl, which was Buttercream. "Aww!" said the audience. The little bunny hopped away. Next, the beautiful bridesmaids walked in. Zoe walked in first, strutting her stuff. Penny followed timidly behind her, Minka fell from the ceiling and fell into line like every thing she just did was perfectly natural. Pepper tried not to scratch herself as she walked down the aisle. She wasn't used to wearing dresses like Zoe, so she was uncomfortable. Sue and Youngmee followed the pets, equally lovely and pretty. Then, the moment they've all been waiting for.

Blythe and her dad slowly, one step at a time, strolled down the aisle. Russell looked over at Josh. He lifted his headset and pulled on Josh's pant leg. "What's wrong?" He whispered to the hedgehog. "You're sweating." He handed the nervous groom a handkerchief. "Hehe. Sorry. Just a little nervous." Yeah...a little nervous Russell thought to himself.

Blythe finally reached the altar. The happy couple joined hands. (Yadayadayada,priest says crap, blahblahblah) "You may now kiss the bride." Josh dipped Blythe and gave her a kiss. A millisecond after they touched lips, the applause and cheers came from the guests. Everyone left for home to get ready for the after party.

At the after party...

Vinnie and Penny Ling TORE the dance floor up! They spun, tripped, laughed, leaped, and well, fell. Blythe and Josh shared multiple romantic dances,whereas Penny and Vinnie dance battled each other. Zoe sang to every song while she danced with her dream hedgehog. "Are they always this crazy?" Josh asked while staring at Minka hopping aroun the room. "Every day. You're gonna love it!" Blythe grinned. Pepper and Sunil awkwardly moved about the dance floor, until Vinnie and Penny finally taught them properly.

"Looks like Digby wasn't that much trouble." Russell stated. "Ha! I knew he didn't have a lover! Look at him, trying to flirt. Such a pathetic douche!" Zoe nodded. "Well Russell, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I guess I'm just a little tense and...scared it will happen for a second time. I know! I'm a horrible girlfriend." "What? No! You're amazing. Nobody's perfect, I mean, anyone would react the same." Zoe rested her head against his shoulder as a slow song began to play. "Thanks Russell. That'a why you're the best, you always make a person or pet feel better. I love you for it." The party lasted until ten. As everyone began leaving, the pets, Blythe, and Josh headed out back. There was a large body of water near the building where the party was held. "Well, we were worried for nothing!" Pepper exclaimed. "Everything turned out fine, just like it always does." "Yep. So...where do go from here?" Russell asked aloud. No responses for a while, the Blythe said, "Live life. Remember these stupid fights and become better people." Everyone laid down on the ground. "It's a beautiful, perfect night." Josh said. Everyone agreed. Then silence. That is until Zoe began singing.

"We always dreamed about this better life, this better life

We always felt it coming all along, yeah all along

We've got the keys to open paradise, yeah paradise

Now let's go walking hand in hand

Come on baby we can hit the lights

Make the wrongs turn right

We can smash the club, make the pop go rock

With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep

And it feels like we could do this all night

We could do this all night

Yeah everything is alright

We've got the keys to open paradise, yeah paradise

It feels like...we could do this all night

[beat break]

(we could do this all night)

Oh when the men under the summer skies, the summer skies

The seasons changed, our house will stay the same, yeah stay the same

We got that burning feeling, start a fire, start a fire

Giving a shout, let's make it hot

Come on baby we can hit the lights

Make the wrongs turn right

We can smash the club, make the pop go rock

With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep

And it feels like we could do this all night

We could do this all night

Yeah everything is alright

We've got the keys to open paradise, yeah paradise

It feels like...we could do this all night

Feels like...we could do this all night

All night, all night, all night, all night

Come on baby we can hit the lights

Make the wrongs turn right

We can smash the club, make the pop go rock

With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep

And it feels like...we could do this all night

We could do this all night

We could do this all night

Yeah everything is alright

We got the keys to open paradise, yeah paradise

It feels like...we could do this all night" (Icona Pop, All Night)

Fireworks blasted into the air, making everything seen just right. Vinnie found the song Zoe was singing on iTunes, and began to play it over and over again. Zoe grabbed Russell's paws and they spun around like 3-year-olds. They just laughed and giggled. Everyone else shrugged and danced and laughed under the pale full moon.

**What a great way to end the story? Well, I'll probably update LPS High next. So keep an eye out for it. **


End file.
